This invention relates generally to a mortar applying machine, and to a particularly styled block that may be used in conjunction therewith, so that mortar may be uniformly and evenly applied to the specifically configured block, during their build-up, into the formation of a building or other wall.
A variety of blocks, bricks, and other construction members for use in assembling a wall are readily available in the art. In fact, the inventor herein has designed a variety of blocks of a wedgable configuration, where the blocks may be set up into the formation of a wall, generally of the mortarless configuration, for constructing buildings, or other walls, generally of an industrial or commercial nature. But, such blocks may also be fabricated into homes, preferably of the more marginal or lesser costs, and which may even have better applicability in the underdeveloped nations, where it is desired to provide lesser labor, and costs, in the assembly of residences for their citizens. For example, the U.S. patents, U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,999, U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,979, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,849 to the inventor herein, disclose particularly configured blocks, and which may even have some quantity of mortar applied thereto, during their assembly into a wall configuration.
The current invention, on the other hand, provides a particularly styled intermating type of block, which may have a thin layer of mortar uniformly applied thereon, at discreet locations upon the surface of each block, so that the wall can be quickly and easily assembled, and erected into the required height, eliminating the need for brick layers, or other skilled craftsmen in furnishing the laying of mortar, or tuck pointing, which normally elevates the costs of the building of homes commercial buildings, or the like, as known in the building trades.